


[ART] Gravitational Pull

by krusca



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bondage, Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/pseuds/krusca
Summary: "A strange temple floating in space is discovered, and Steve and Tony are the logical choices to go investigate. What they find is going to make or break their relationship..." -- art for Gravitational Pull





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/gifts).



> For [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector)'s wonderful fic [Gravitational Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633668/chapters/19799278) A REALLY GREAT SMUTTY FIC (its set during silver age comics, but no need to have read them to enjoy the fic) please go read and leave lots of love!!
> 
>  
> 
> [art on tumblr](http://artingkrusca.tumblr.com/post/153613624308/art-for-cap-ironman-2016-big-bang-heres-the)

 

(Dicks ahoy you have been warned)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
